happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bach's Story (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Bach's Story by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Elephant Seal is Born". Plot (We start off in a story in Antarctica in The Land of the Elephant Seals. A thousands of elephant seals live there on a beach. There is a couple named Liam and Lina who like to play and slam fight all the time. One day, Lina was pregnant in which Liam move by to see in a deep lone snow puddle.) *Liam: Lina, what's the matter? *Lina: I'm gonna have a pup! *Liam: Wow. But i thought you were worried about your mother. *Lina: I'm not worried for my mom. I'm excited. *Liam: So, ready for the kid? Huh! It been almost a year since we mated at the Elephant Seal Cove. *Lina: The baby is coming. Come on, to the cave. *Liam: Let's go. (Liam and Lina went off to the cave where they see a doctor) *Doctor: Hello there. Is there a problem to check? *Liam: Yes. The baby is coming. *Doctor: A baby. You're going to have a baby. *Liam: Yes. I'm excited. *Lina: It's coming. *Doctor: All you gotta do is push. *Lina: Push like a ice cube? *Doctor: Yes. Push in order to get the baby out. We do this together. On your mark, one, two, three! Push! (After pushing the baby, the newborn baby comes out in which it's a elephant seal pup) *Lina: *exclaims* Aww, he's so darling. *Doctor: Congratulations, it's a boy. What are you going to name him? *Lina: I will name him Bach. *Doctor: Bach? Is that it? *Lina: Yes. *Bach: It's amazing. We are going to have a son. *Doctor: Remember, you must take care of the pup everyday and you must feed him food. But watch out for the polar bears that are trying to kill the seals. *Liam: Polar bears kill seals? *Doctor: Yes. They really do. They kill off animals like leopard seals, walruses and more. *Liam: Strange danger for me. *Bach: *yawns* *Lina: Aw. He's so cute. *Liam: Welcome to the world Bach. *Bach: Dada. *Lina: He can talk. *Liam: Unbelievable. *Doctor: You're off to go. That was a short one. Thanks again and come by again if you need. *Liam: Thank you. *Lina: Let's go home. Come on Bach, you gotta see the outside of the world. *Bach: Ya. *Liam: I like his baby sounds. (Outside of the land) *Liam: Bach, this is our home, the Elephant Seal Land, or you can call it the Elephant Seal Beach. *Bach: Dada, dada. *Lina: He can talk! *Liam: He's cute. *Bach: Mommy, mommy. *Lina: Aw. *Liam: Let's take you home. BACH'S STORY (In the cave home of Liam and Lina) *Liam: We are here. *Lina: This spot will be for you. This is where you're sleeping in. *Liam: You will have a good night and sleep dreams. *Lina: Liam, it's not nap time. When the night comes, he will have to sleep. *Liam: Oh, my bad. *Bach: *yawns* *Liam: I think he's tired now. *Lina: Let's put him to rest. *Liam: Okay. Rest my boy, get some sleep and some air. *Bach: *sleep* *Liam: Have a good nap. When you grow up, you want to be big and strong like daddy. *Lina: I think he need a little privacy for now. *Liam: Ok. Let's go to the beach for fun. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Bach's Story (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chapters